


Early Rising

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, but nothing that is awfully explicit, no tea no shade but I'm always gonna be Team Desmond Miles Deserved Better, the story is just vaguely suggestive, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "You turn on your side, and you see Desmond snoring softly, an arm wrapped around your waist. Almost as if he sensed that you were awake, he soon woke up too. But instead of getting up from the bed, he pulled you closer, his head nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he left soft kisses onto your skin.“Good morning to you too,” You say in a whisper, an amused smile growing on your face."





	Early Rising

The sun bleeds through the thin curtains, and you slowly open your eyes, adjusting to the brightness. Had it been any other day, you would have already been bustling about the small apartment in the rush to leave for work, long before the sun would rise, hoping to make it to the train station before they got busy with commuters coming from work or traveling to work. Fortunately for you, today wasn’t one of those days.

You turn on your side, and you see Desmond snoring softly, an arm wrapped around your waist. Almost as if he sensed that you were awake, he soon woke up too. But instead of getting up from the bed, he pulled you closer, his head nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he left soft kisses onto your skin.

“Good morning to you too,” You say in a whisper, an amused smile growing on your face.

His answers were muffled by his nuzzling, but you had a good feeling on what they were. When it came to days off, Desmond wouldn’t get out of bed unless it was some big emergency.

You begin to slowly push yourself up into a seated position, loosening yourself from his arms, only for your him to grumble as he tried to pull you back down into his arms.

Playfully, you swatted his hands away, knowing fully well that if he got his way, neither of you would be leaving the bed any time soon, or even at all if possible, “Des, we gotta get up; Oh come on now, don’t give me that face.”

“I was thinking,” He began, to which you couldn’t help but snort at, getting a look from him in return.

“Anyways,” He drawled out, laying his head onto your lap as soon as he knew that he wouldn’t be successful in his endeavor of bringing you into his arms again, “I was thinking that since you’re not working today, and I’m not working today,” He gestured towards himself, “We could finally have that day to ourselves that we’ve been thinking about.”

“Really?” You hummed, “How would we go about our day?”

“I could name a few ways to start off, ”He wiggled his eyebrows, rising up to kiss you.

…Only to be interrupted by your alarm. Well, technically your second one that would go off if you slept through the first. You would usually turn off when you did get up the first time or when you knew that you didn’t work the next day, but since you were so tired the night before, it slipped from your mind completely.

Desmond pouts, laying back down on your lap, as you reach for your phone, turning off the loud alarm and putting it back on the nightstand. You turn back to your boyfriend, who gives you a confused look in return.

“But don’t you have to-”

“We now have the day to ourselves.”

“Really? But your alarm was on-”

“Desmond,” You interrupt, giving him a meaningful look as well as an arched eyebrow, “We now have the day for ourselves.”

The cogs were turning in his head, and you saw his eyes darken and a wolfish grin appears on his face. You find yourself lying down again, however this time, you knew that you wouldn’t be getting up anytime, soon. Not if Desmond had anything to do about it.

A small shiver crawls up your spine, knowing the morning that you’d be in for was just the start of the day’s activities.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Super fluff for Desmond Miles still living in new york with his s/o <3"


End file.
